


Sitting Beside You, Your Hand in my Hand

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Angst, Body Horror, Dean!whump, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, canon level violence, hurt!Dean, non graphic rape, noncon, omega!dean, protective!Sam, rape (not between main characters), turning fic, vigilante!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: When Dean is raped, Sam is there to pick up the pieces, whether Dean wants him to or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> I have tagged this as best I can. If you have any questions, or would like to suggest a tag, please let me know. 
> 
> a/n This is my gift for liliaeth. I tried to include as many of your likes as I could (bottom!Dean, Omega Dean, angst, happy endings, dub-con, non-con, abo (turning fics especially), world building, power imbalance, body modification, dark fic in general (long as Dean or Jensen aren't the bad guy)) in the prompt “Dean or Jensen getting turned from an Alpha into an Omega, and what effect this has on them.” this prompt spoke to me, but unfortunately my idea was too grand for me to write the way it deserves to be written. So, although we don’t see Dean dealing with far reaching implications of his turning, I hope this hits the spot at least a little bit. 
> 
> So many thanks to samanddeaninpanties for the cheerleading and the initial readthrough, and to minervamaxfor the super quick beta read. All remaining mistakes are my own. I don’t own the characters, I just makes them suffer.

“Better hurry, little alpha. Don’t want you to pass out before we win the game."

Draining his glass, Dean enjoyed the faint burn as the alcohol hit his system. Sauntering around the pool table, Dean made a show of cocking his head, and sighting down the cue. Bending over, he wiggled his ass provocatively and carefully lined up his shot before standing up and gesturing for another drink. 

His competitors groaned, but Dean didn’t care. He was having a good night. Sammy had finally convinced him they could have a couple of days of down time, and sure this was Hicksville, but they still needed some spending money… and hustling asshole alphas was an enjoyable pastime in and of itself. 

“Just get on with it.” The words were little more than a growl. 

The voice belonged to the biggest and nastiest of the group. There was something about the man that rubbed Dean the wrong way, more than just alpha posturing. Sometimes, occasionally, you came across someone whose scent just reacted violently with your own. There was nothing wrong with these alphas, you just wanted to rip their faces off for no real reason. This was more than that though. Dean lived and survived on his instincts, and every instinct told him this alpha was bad news. On another day, Dean knew he’d be hunting a monster like that. 

Offering an easy smile, Dean hid his snarl behind his glass. Maybe he’d have a little look, see if he couldn’t find something on the asshole.

But that was for later. Right now, he had the weekend’s costs to cover. 

~o~

The room was silent as the remaining ball seamlessly found its home. Dean basked in the shocked silence for a moment before scooping the money from the pool table with well-practised ease. 

“And that, gentlemen, is game.”

~o~

Two drinks later, and Dean was ready for some action. A few pretty betas had been giving him the eye, and Dean was giving it right back. Probably, he laughed to himself, before ordering another drink. Yeah, just one more, then he’d find himself someone up for a little fun. 

“Do you really think you should have that one, Dean?”

Giving Sam the finger, Dean raised the glass to his lips, draining half in one go. Sammy just gave him bitchface 10. 

“Sure showed me, Dean.”

Grinning, Dean slowed down, scoping the joint. He winked at a cute redhead, who winked back. 

“I don’t like the feeling in here.”

Heaving a sigh, Dean attempted to school his thoughts. Sam was generally a smart boy, he just obviously wasn’t getting enough, and it was affecting his ability to let loose and let Dean have a good time. 

“Not everything is about you, Dean. And not everything is because I don’t sleep with everything that moves.”

Picking his jaw up off the floor, Dean concluded he was a little drunker than he had thought, if he was talking out loud. 

Clapping his brother on the back, Dean got unsteadily to his feet. "Don't worry about me, little brother, you need to take care of yourself. Oh! I know. Take this-" Dean stuffed his winnings into his protesting brother's back pocket. "Let loose! Live a little!"

On that pronouncement, Dean went to walk away. But he couldn't. He knew his brother. 

"Or buy yourself a salad, and go watch documentaries on the nature channel. Pretty sure I saw that on the pay stations at the motel."

Waving away Sam's "Ugh! Just be careful, Dean." Dean sauntered across to where he last saw the redhead. It was definitely going to be a good night. 

~o~

Spitting out blood, Dean grinned at the alpha in front of him. Sam, he reflected wryly, had been right. 

"Sore losers, huh?"

"His wallet's empty, Carl."

 _Carl_ was the nasty alpha from earlier. Somehow they'd gotten the jump on him. How had that happened again? Oh yeah... the redhead.

Turning his head slightly, he scanned the alleyway for the redhead. They were nowhere to be seen, which explained exactly why they'd come out this way. God, Sam was going to make him eat his words. He couldn't hide this - there was blood dripping down his temple, and his eye was already beginning to swell. Added to the drunkenness, and Dean was royally fucked. He'd just have to take the beating and stagger home with his tail between his legs. 

Started out as such a good night too. 

"What do you mean?"

"It's empty, Carl..." This alpha stank of fear and organic decay. 

“What do you mean ‘empty’?”

“I mean it’s empty! There’s no money at all…” Rot’s voice shook a little. Obviously scared of Carl. That's because Carl was a bully. A small-minded, mean sack of shit, who stank of death and evil… Who knew a human could smell like that? 

There was a crack, followed by a ringing in his ears. Pain blossomed across Dean’s cheek and more blood joined the party. Shit. He was still doing the talk-out-loud thing.

Carl's face was a mess of rage.

"Think you're so good, don'tcha, Mr. Cityman."

If Dean's eye hadn't been swollen shut, he would have rolled both of them. One had to do. 

"I think I'm good at pool," he corrected Carl. "Now you've had your fun, shown what a poor loser you are. Let me go, and we'll call this even."

Of course it wasn’t even. Carl was a monster, and was now firmly on Dean's hunting list. But no need to let the asshole know that. 

Carl's rage hadn't cooled though. If anything, it was escalating. 

"Even? Even? You stole a _grand_ off us!"

A grand? Huh, Dean had done well. He'd assumed his normal haul of three or four hundred, but this called for gourmet burgers tomorrow night. With extra fries. 

Dean's happy musings were interrupted by Carl. 

"No. No, we are nowhere close to even. Rudy, Jones. Strip him."

And just like that, Dean knew what sort of monster Carl was.

"You, what? No fucking wa-"

Carl's hand connected with his face again. Breathing shallowly, Dean trying to get his head to stop ringing. An argument sounded around his head, and it was only when Dean heard the clink of metal on concrete that he was able to focus. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

If he was to have a snowball's chance in Hell of stopping this he had to act not. Not wasting anymore time on thinking. Dean let himself slump. As his two captors caught his weight, Dean twisted, bringing their heads together. 

And they let go of him. 

Right. Good. 

They weren't out, but they weren't the problem, Carl was. The other problem? With blood dripping in his eyes, and the scent of fear and anger awash in the alley, Dean just couldn't tell where Carl was. 

"Gotcha, _omega_."

Fuck! As fingers squeezed against his neck, Dean threw his head back, a muffled curse telling him the blow hit home. But the pressure on his neck never lessened. In fact, he was thrown forward. Somehow, he managed to get his hands in front of him, preventing his face from hitting the concrete, and though he rolled away, he wasn't fast enough to avoid Carl's body. 

"Uppity bitch. You're never going to do that again, are you? Nothing but a pussy waiting to be put in its place."

Dean screamed. Or at least he tried to. His hands reached out, clutching at something, a trash can? The sounds of the can hitting the ground reverberated through his head, but he blindly reached out, grabbing anything and throwing it behind him, hoping to hit his attacker. 

He must have missed, because there was a ripping, a faint breeze across his ass, before the burning pain of something big being forced into his ass. 

And then nothing.

 

~o~

“Where is he?!”

Sam didn’t bother to lower his voice as he entered the hospital, and immediately big, beefy security guards were stalking towards him. Distantly, Sam recognised this as a good thing - angry alphas in a hospital environment were a danger to all those around them - but his current shock and fear outweighed that. 

“Sir-”

“Where is my brother? I received a call saying my brother, Dean Winchester, had been admitted.” 

And that had been more terrifying than anything. Since they had Dean’s name, Dean’s _real_ name, it meant Dean hadn’t been awake to give them a false one. It meant Dean was in trouble. 

“Sir you’ll have to leave.” 

The guard laid a hand on his arm, and though Sam wanted to punch the asshole in the face, he took a deep breath and stepped away. He was no help to Dean if he was on the streets or locked up.

“No.”

“Sir-”

“No.” Sam was firm but controlled. “My brother, my _alpha brother_ has been admitted. I have been informed of that and nothing else. I need to know what is going on.”

The security wavered. Now that Sam had himself under control, and was here to see an alpha…

“I’ll take it from here.”

“Dr. Grayson…”

“Where is my brother? Is he ok? Can I see him?”

“Mr. Winchester, please.”

Forcing the words to halt, Sam took a deep breath, then consciously forced his body to relax. 

“Dr...Dr. Grayson was it?” At the doctor's nod, Sam continued. “Dr Grayson, please. _Please_ tell me what’s going on with my brother.”

Pursing her lips, the doctor stared at him, assessing him, before coming a decision. She jerked her chin. “Follow me.”

Sam obediently followed, and kept his silence, down the corridor, through the tortuously long elevator ride to the eighth floor, then along another two corridors. They were in the omega wing. Which didn’t make a lot of sense.

Dr. Grayson wasn’t looking at him. Her entire focus was on clearing the last specks of nothing from her lenses. 

“Mr. Winchester, your brother was attacked by a pack of alphas.” 

Which didn’t really tell him much. A regular day in Winchester land. However, the doctor’s discomfort, combined with his own smarts finally gave him the answer. 

“We’re in the omega wing. Mr. Winchester, your brother was raped.” The words were flat. Sam felt anger rise up through him, but damped it down. He’d be no good to Dean if he got kicked out of the hospital. 

“You’re brother, he requires-”

Before the doctor could finish, there was shouting from the room behind. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Get the fuck away. Where’s Sam? Where’s Sam?”

“Mr. Winchester, I don’t think-”

Sam ignored the warning - she’d had her chance to tell him what was going on - and barged past to see a frantic Dean batting away a nurse with a huge syringe - Dean with his face covered in bruises and stiches.

“Smmy! You gotta to hel’ me! You can’… they can’…!”

As Sam lunged towards the nurse, Dean’s eyes fluttered, and he dropped back to the bed. 

“Sammy, don’...don’ lettem do ‘t..”

Dean’s head rolled back and he was out cold. Sam didn’t have time to catalogue the injuries before his eyes were scanning the room. And there - beside Dean’s drip is a second nurse, one holding a now empty syringe. Every part of him longed to tear that nurse limb from limb, but in that second his attention was taken, the other nurse approached Dean again, syringe cocked. 

Sam sprang into action. 

“Do not touch my brother.” It was all alpha aggression, and the room stopped. Sam placed himself between his brother and the syringe. He didn’t advance on the nurse, but he sure as hell didn’t back down.”And you-” he spared a single glance to the nurse who drugged his brother, before returning his stare to the current danger. “What did you do to him?”

Silence met his question. Before he could demand again, Dr. Grayson entered the room, the security men from before at her side. Clenching his jaw, Sam tried to calm himself. He couldn’t be thrown out now. He needed to stay there and protect Dean from danger. 

“You are not moving me from my brother’s side. He said he does not agree to whatever you are doing, and unless you have a damn good reason for going against his clearly stated wishes, you will not be getting one step closer.”

Of course it was like waving a red flag at a bull, and the security men lurched forward. They were stopped by the doctor’s restraining hand. She glanced at Dean, who was now thrashing about on the bed.

“Your brother is dying.”

The room spun and Sam’s knees went weak. No!

“As you know, he was raped. He managed to alert the bar staff, and they got him here quickly. However, there is alpha semen in his system. Enough to start the change, but not enough to change him. If he doesn’t get a supplement - and soon - he will die.”

Clenching his fist, Sam looked down at his brother. The doctor was telling the truth, he could scent it. And despite Dean’s request, he couldn’t let his brother die. He wouldn’t.

“Whose semen is that?”

The doctor looked surprised, before schooling her face. “We have a supply of alpha semen from vetted donors. It’s all anonymous.”

“What will this mean for Dean?”

The silence was palpable. The nurses looked the doctor, and even the security staff took their eyes off Sam. Sam’s temple throbbed. Had no one asked this before? Or were raped alphas left just to suffer?

“I’m not sure what you mean, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam looked up, glaring at the doctor. “Let’s not beat around the bush now, doctor. You’ve told me my brother is going to die if he isn’t turned. I know time is short, and I know options are limited, but I still want to do what is best for Dean, and that means I need to know what the potential ramifications of giving my brother anonymous semen is. What happens when the alpha that turns him isn’t there?” No one immediately answered answered, and Sam could feel his control start to slip as his eyes lit red, and his voice dropped into alpha tones. “ _You need to tell me_.”

The security guards surged forward again, but once more the doctor stopped them. She eyed Sam consideringly. 

“If your brother doesn’t get turned, he will die. He’s body has started changing. He already looks different to when he came in-” 

Sam didn’t spare a look for Dean. It didn’t matter what his brother looked like, and he wasn’t going to allow the doctor to be sidetracked. 

As if she finally realised Sam was serious, the doctor squared her shoulders. 

“Mr. Winchester will become an omega. If he survives the change,” the doctor ignored Sam’s growl. “He will be functionally the same as born omegas. As well as legally.”

And if that didn’t pull Sam up short. He felt like an absolute idiot, but there’d been too much going on, and even though Sam knew his brother would become an omega… it just hadn’t struck home. Not the reality. Not that life for Dean - for them both - was about to irrevocably change. Letting his head fall back, Sam thought about his brother - his strong, vibrant, _alpha_ brother - suddenly living the life of an omega. 

Dean would hate that. He’d hate the judgements, the restrictions, the life that was waiting for an omega. But Sam would rather Dean be alive to chafe at the bonds, than dead and free of them. 

There really wasn’t a choice.

“And the semen?” Sam bit out. “How does whose it is affect him?”

“Turning just requires regular inputs of alpha semen, and will need daily inputs for the foreseeable future. It would be better, of course, if Dean had a regular donor. That has benefits for body chemistry settling more rapidly, it could potentially halve the time Dean needs the semen supplement. And of course, having a regular alpha, a supportive partner, is better for mental adjustment.”

So, having an alpha would be better for Dean all around. Sam was willing to step up to bat, of course, but how would Dean feel, having Sam as his alpha? Because there was no sugar coating it, Sam was mentally preparing himself to be Dean’s alpha, while Dean would just wake up, and it would be done. Could he do that to Dean? Was it fair?

“How long will Dean need? And how long will that take?” 

“It could take more than three years, with the donor semen. There are, for obvious reasons, very few studies done on this sort of thing-”

“You mean the rape of alphas?” Sam smiled pleasantly, baring his fangs.

She nodded jerkily. “However, there are more studies on alphas who willingly transition, and of course we keep as much data as possible, and track the changed omegas that come through. Your brother, Dean, he has just enough semen in his system to start the change, but not enough to kick his body into creating the omega hormones he needs for the completion of his reproductive system, and that is potentially more dangerous.”

Sam nodded. Fine, he was doing this. ”And how is it administered?”

At Sam’s acceptance, Dr. Grayson seemed to gain confidence. “Anally. Currently, Dean has extreme anal tearing, which means even if he had a willing alpha the semen would be administered via injection. But as his hormones switch over, his body will naturally heal faster.”

“So we don’t have to do this for the duration? Syringe semen into his ass?”

“Ideally… ideally, Dean would have an alpha who could administer it directly.”

“Fuck him.”

“Yes, intercourse, combined with knotting will both aid in…”

Sam let the words wash over him. It didn’t really matter else she said. Dean needed an alpha to be saved, and Sam was that alpha. 

~o~

“Give me five minutes.”

Sam placed himself bodily between the nurse and his brother again. She didn’t like it. “Mr, Winchester, surely you were listening to the doctor? Dean needs this administered immedia-”

“I will take responsibility for Dean. I will be his alpha, and no _fucking way_ is any more strange alpha come being inserted into my brother. Are we clear?”

Looking to the doctor, who nodded her permission, the nurse stepped back unhappily. “You’ve already wasted enough tim-”

“Nurse Palmer. You are relieved.”

“But, Doctor-”

“You are relieved.”

Tightening her lips, she threw one last look at Dean, before laying down the syringe and leaving. “Nurse Livotto, could you please get the paperwork? Mr, Winchester, you understand we need the official paperwork stating you will become Dean’s alpha.”

Eye twitching, Sam nodded. It had already started: he was _Mr. Winchester_ , his brother _Dean_. 

~o~

Cock in one hand, plastic bucket in the other, Sam can’t believe that this is his life. It was the first time he had been alone since this nightmare started, and there was a hysterical laugh lurking at the back of his mind, just waiting for him to give in. It would be so easy… So easy. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

Right now, he needed to come for Dean. Oh god… what the fuck? What was he doing? What the fuck was he even doing? How was he supposed to do this? There was nothing remotely sexy about anything he was about to do. But he had to. For Dean.

 _Man up, Winchester_ , he told himself. _This is for Dean._

Dean. 

It all came back to Dean, didn’t it?

Closing his eyes, Sam let his hand gently fist his cock. Even soft, there was a hardness there, a strength. And he had to be strong for Dean. 

Would Dean like his cock? he wondered, hand tightening a little. Because it was his now, just as Dean’s ass was his, and wow, his cock lurched at that thought.

Dean, he thought again. Dean on his belly, ass up. Would he moan? Would he beg for Sam’s to fill him and fuck him? Wiping his hand across the tip of his cock, Sam gathered the moisture there - and there was a lot. Apparently he liked the thought of Dean moaning for his cock. Moaning on his cock. 

Smoothing his precome down his length, Sam let his fingers wander down to his balls, before back up to massage his hardening knot. Idly, he wondered how Dean would feel. Hot and tight and perfect. And Dean was a hedonist, he’d probably beg for more. 

Tugging at his balls, Sam closed his eyes. In his minds eyes he could see the curve of Dean’s ass, the curve of his, and the gape of his hole after Sam had fucked him hard, his come just starting to drip...

And suddenly that was enough. 

With a grunt, Sam aimed towards the bucket, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him. That had been embarrassingly fast. Maybe it was the adrenaline in his system. Or maybe Dean was right and he needed to get laid. Well, there was more sex than he’d ever dreamed of in his future, Sam thought bitterly. 

When Sam’s cock had jerked its last move, he looked below, lips caught in a distasteful frown. While the image of Dean’s freshly fucked as was delightful, a bucketful of come, was not. 

But he’d done it, and he’d do it again if that was what Dean needed. And suddenly, he wanted to do that for Dean, because this was something he could do. 

“I’ll take care of you, Dean.” He promised aloud. “No matter what happens, or what I have to do, I’m going to take care of you.”

~o~

It was all very impersonal. A syringe was dipped into the bucket of come Sam blushingly brought out, while another nurse whisked it away “to prepare for the rest of the week.” They were back in Dean’s room, and he had been rolled onto his front, legs spread slightly. Gloved hands were pushing at one curved (and freckled… who knew Dean had freckles there?) ass cheek, when Sam had to stop it. 

“I want to do it.”

Dean was his. His brother. His responsibility. His _omega_. 

And no more strangers were going to touch him without his permission. Sam was ready to argue the point, but there must have been something in his face, as the nurse demurely ceded to him.

He moved into position, running one gentle hand over the curve of Dean’s flank. 

“Is… he’s already changed?”

“Oh, yeah. You’ll notice the most changes over the next few days. He’ll get softer, lose muscle mass. His cock and balls will shrink-”

“ _What_?”

“-but this won’t happen until his reproductive system is fully formed. It’s how we know he hasn’t had enough to complete the process. No womb.”

“How do you-”

“It’s very painful. We’d know. Now, spread his buttocks so you can see his hole. I’ve already lubed the syringe, but you may need to loosen him as well. His slick hasn’t started in, but hopefully next time synthetic lubricant won’t be required.”

All thoughts of Dean’s slick flew from his head as Sam exposed Dean’s asshole. The doctor hadn’t been lying about the damage, and it took every mental trick he knew to keep from alpha-ing out. 

“They hurt him.”

“Hmmmm? Oh, the tearing. You were told weren’t you?”

“ _They hurt him._ ”

The nurse’s fear-scent hit him, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to care. Someone did this to Dean. Now that Sam had time to look, he could see the bruises and cuts that marred Dean’s body and not just his face. Dean hadn’t gone down without a fight, that was for sure. And they would never do it to anyone else again. That thought was for later. Right now, he needed to be _here_.

“Mr… Mr. Winchester, do I need to…” The nurse was stuttering in the wake of Sam’s anger, and it just wasn’t their fault. 

“I’m sorry. No. I can do it. I will do this. Now I just spread him like this?”

The nurse relaxed as it became medical. And Sam couldn’t help that little glow of possession, as he watched his come being injected into his brother’s ass, filling him up. The empty syringe was quickly removed from his hand, and a new, filled one put there instead. 

“You’ll require a few of these, Mr, Winchester. You need to keep injecting until it overflows. We’ll wipe off the excess-”

Blocking him out, Sam gently inserted the next syringe, slowly and steadily pushing on the plunger. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Dean’s hole, which fluttered under the intrusion. What would that feel like around him, he wondered idly.

Five syringes later, and Sam’s come was overflowing. 

“Ok, that’s good, that’s good, Mr. Winchester. Now just plug him up-”

A stainless steel butt plug was placed in his hand. Licking his lips, Sam spread Dean’s ass once more, noting that the swelling already seemed less. He was still nothing less than gentle as he pushed it home. Ignoring the proffered wipe, he gathered his come, and slowly and gently rubbed it against Dean’s bloodied flesh. 

Sam was still there rubbing his now dried and flaking come into Dean’s abused ass when the nurse returned with the instruction list, _How to Care for a Newly Turned Omega_. It was version 4.1.4.

“Common enough to have an instruction leaflet, huh?”

The nurse looked at him blankly, before gesturing him away. “I need to turn him onto his back. We’ll hook him up to the ventilator in case he stops breathing.”

Sam moved back, hesitancy in his every step. He didn’t want to let go of Dean. Not yet. Not when Dean was still so fragile. Soon enough though, the nurse left, leaving Sam sitting beside his brother, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this all to Dean. 

~o~  
When he awoke, it was with clouds in his head. 

Blinking, he couldn’t seem to focus on anything. Or maybe his eyes were glued shut, but there were whispers and beeps and someone, some stranger who stank of rubbing alcohol and they were touching him and-

“Don’t come near me!” 

Dean sent a fist in the direction of the scent, but hit something else. Something metal? What the fuck? Where was he?

“Dean, it’s ok, I just need you to hold still.”

There was a whisper of something sharp pressed against his thigh and no fucking way was that happening!

“I said get the fuck away!” Dean put all his alpha into his voice. 

But it wasn’t there. _It wasn’t there_. 

Without even pausing to think, he reached out, grabbing whatever was closest to him. Fabric tore as he pulled it closer, and a voice - voices - were telling him to calm down or they would have to do something. Dean couldn’t understand, and he lashed out again. This time though, he didn’t hit anything. Instead his fist was caught. 

_Trapped_.

“Let go! Let go! You can’t stop me, you have to stop!” The last word was a scream. He couldn’t make it stop, but he wasn’t going to make it easy. 

Tearing at the hand, Dean felt it let go before encircling his wrist. Calloused fingers brushed over him, in a way that was familiar… familiar? Family? Dean took a deep breath, and suddenly he could smell the crackling fire scent of his brother. Everything in him relaxed. _Sam_. He was safe. 

“Sam?” Dean croaked.

“Ah, Dean. Thank God!” 

Big arms wrap around him, and Dean felt himself relax even more. He reveled in the comfort for a few moments, before he finally heard the little voice in his brain telling him that something was wrong. Really wrong. Since when did he feel better because Sam fucking _hugged_ him?

Forcing himself upright (and it was so hard to leave those arms), Dean took a deep breath. God, Sam smelt good. Did he always smell that good? And why couldn’t he see him properly? 

The sasquatch seemed to have picked up some telepathy. 

“You were hit in the face. Multiple times from the look of it. You’ve got a fractured cheekbone, more bruises than I count, eleven stitches above your eye, three cracked ribs-”  
“That’s not on my face!”

“-some soft tissue damage to your hands, and anal tearing, there’s also-”

“Woah woah woah woah woah. Woah up, Sammy. Anal tearing?”

And just like that the memory-scent of Carl hit him and Dean threw up all over the bed. 

~o~

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Sam was attempting to keep his temper as Dean yelled at him. 

“I was saving your life, Dean!”

“I’m an omega, Sam. _An omega_. What… what the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

“We’ll figure it out, Dean. We always do, but-”

“You should have let me die-”

Apparently that was Sam’s breaking point. Stalking forward, he found the least bruised part of Dean’s bicep, and hauled him forward. 

“I don’t care what the outcome is. _I don’t care_...” Running an agitated hand through his hair, Sam took a deep breath. What he wanted to do right now was to yell at Dean, but that wasn’t going to help anything. Omega or not, Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch. And Sam could smell his fear and pain. It was all he could do to stop himself from hauling Dean into his arms, to try and soften his despair. 

Taking another breath, Sam tasted Dean’s new scent. He felt some of his irritation fall away: of course Dean was scared. And a scared Dean was an angry Dean. Sam knew his brother. Although it didn’t change the facts. 

“I’m sorry you’re upset, Dean, but that doesn't change anything. I’m not going to let you die, period.”

~o~

Dean cursed at Sam until he was too hoarse to shout. Then he glared as much as he could through his swollen eyes, before he felt the first of many shivers. 

“This is your fault.”

“Worth it,” Sam told him tersely, pressing the button to summon a nurse. He’d checked the list, and there was nothing about shivers. 

“I’m too hot, Sam.”

A fever. Dean had a fever. Didn’t that mean infection? Sam was just about to yell for help when a nurse came bustling in. She eyed Dean impersonally, noting the flushed cheeks and shivering, before nodding. Leaving the room, she was soon back with a cart, on top of which rested five syringes, filled with a white, viscous substance. Dean was staring wide-eyed, and Sam clenched his jaw. 

It didn’t matter what Dean wanted. This was for his own good. 

~o~

Still, Sam’s heart broke a little as brother sobbed into the pillow, cursing his weakness, as Sam injected syringe after syringe of semen into his waiting ass. 

~o~

A week later and things hadn’t improved. If anything, they were worse. 

Dean was still mentally very alpha. He was confined to the bed, and he was furious. And his body was betraying him. Already his scent had softened enough that the beta nurses were clucking over him. He couldn’t stand it.

“They can’t help it, Dean. It’s your scent.”

Sam’s amusement didn’t help anything at all. 

“You think this is funny? You think this is fucking _funny _, Sam?”__

__Dean always forgot how fast Sam could move until he was in his face. Somehow, he’d edged onto the bed without dislodging any of the tubes and wires running from him, and pulled him into his arms. The raise in Dean’s heart rate was shock, that was all._ _

__“No, Dean. I don’t think it’s funny. But I’m not going to spend the rest of our lives in a pit of despair because of it. Yes-” he spoke right over Dean’s spluttered denials, “ _our lives_. And you know what? We’re going to get through this. You and me, the both of us. We’re going to be angry, and upset. Hell, as soon as we’re out of here and settled, _and I can trust you not to run away_ , you are going to therapy, because there is no fucking way you can process this alone!”_ _

__Wow._ _

__Unexpected._ _

__Or perhaps not. Sam had been doing a great job wearing the skin of the casual, relaxed alpha, but Dean _knew_ his brother. If he hadn’t been so wrapped up in himself-_ _

__“Stop. Right. Now.”_ _

__Dean’s head shot up. And he burst into tears. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help any of it! He couldn’t ignore Sam’s order. And all these… these… _feelings_ were going through him and he couldn’t do a fucking thing about it. _ _

__“Oh, Dean.” Sam’s arms came carefully around him, his head pushed against Sam’s shoulder. Immediately he felt soothed._ _

__And that pissed him off. Dean didn’t want to be soothed! He needed to be angry so he could do something about this situation. But all he could do was pettily wipe his nose on Sam’s shirt._ _

__It did make him feel a little better._ _

__~o~_ _

__The doctor finally returned._ _

__“There’s finally enough semen in his system for his reproductive system to shift. It’s going to hurt,” Sam was bluntly informed. “And even with Dean under sedation, he is going to be in incredible pain. We strongly advise,” and Sam wasn’t stupid enough to think it was a suggestion, “the you leave the hospital for the next 24 hours.”_ _

__“What? No!” He’d expected a few hours, but 24…?_ _

__“That’s the bare minimum. While not dangerous-”_ _

__“ _Not dangerous?_ ” Sam couldn’t help his interruption. “His insides are about to rearrange themselves, and his whole system is about to do a 180!”_ _

__“Not deadly,” the doctor corrected herself. “There are deaths on record for alpha-turned-omega during this part of the process. However, there have been injuries when the alpha caretaker has had to witness the omega’s distress. Mr. Winchester,” the doctor looked at him seriously, and Sam saw alpha security guards appear in the doorway. “It will be safer for everyone if you are not here.”_ _

__~o~_ _

__They were well prepared, Sam had to give them that. Of course he could have found a way to stay, there was always a way, but he did have one job he needed to do..._ _

__~o~_ _

__It wasn’t hard to find him._ _

__He just went back to the bar he and Dean had been in last week, and he knew as soon as walked in who had raped his brother. The alpha didn’t hide it. He wore it like a beacon._ _

__Sam considered walking in and murdering the monster where he stood. But that wasn’t good enough. He wanted him to live with the consequences, to suffer._ _

__And six hours later, Sam stood above him, bloody butcher knife in hand, the monsters’ balls now resting beside his head. Immune to the sobbing, Sam dropped a pile of papers, some falling atop Carl’s body, others coming to rest in the bloody pools beside him. It hadn’t even taken an hour to gather evidence of Carl’s involvement in four other rapes. He’d pay, and Dean would never be involved._ _

__He didn’t bother calling for help as he left the alley. He didn’t wonder if when someone found Carl he would be dead or alive._ _

__He didn’t care._ _

__~o~_ _

__He was grateful he’d booked the motel room for a couple of days. He showered three times to remove Carl’s smell from his skin. Only when he was sure the scent was gone did he bundle the clothes and the knife into a bag, double bagging it, then showering again._ _

__He couldn’t turn up at the hospital smelling like Dean’s rapist. The future was going to be hard enough without that._ _

__Even with the detour to dump the evidence, Sam walked into the hospital exactly 24 hours later. Checking in with reception (“Oh yes, Mr. Winchester, you are certainly able to see your omega now”), he was relieved to find Dean still unconscious. The thought of his brother - his _omega_ \- waking alone and scared did not make him happy. _ _

__Striding to Dean’s room, he paused before he opened the door. Dean’s scent was already stronger, even more perfect. The hint of alpha that had underlaid his sweetness for the past week was gone. The stormy notes gone from his bouquet. Instead there was the scent of earth after the rain. It was… it was soft, peaceful, but still so very Dean._ _

__Entering the room, the change was even more dramatic. In the last day, Dean seemed to have shrunk, his hard, muscular body softening. Now, Dean looked omega. He was omega._ _

__Lips firming, Sam strode forward and settled himself back into the too-small armchair. From this point on, his place was beside Dean. No one would keep him away. Whatever the future held, they were going to face it. Together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome all feedback. If you enjoyed this, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
